Lagomorph Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Lagomorphs. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called *Hare Mimicry/Physiology *Lagomorph Physiology *Leporid Mimicry/Physiology *Leporidae Mimicry/Physiology *Rabbit Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into lagomorphs, including hares, rabbits and pikas. Applications *Burrowing *Camouflage *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Smell *Enhanced Speed *Prey Instinct *Stealth Tactics Variations *'Leporidae Physiology (hares and rabbits)': Night Vision, Environmental Adaptation **'Hare Physiology': Enhanced Speed **'Rabbit Physiology': Burrowing *'Pika Physiology': Mythical lagomorphs: *'Al-mi'raj Physiology': Horn Protrusion, Matter Ingestion *'Jackalope Physiology': Horn Protrusion, Voice Manipulation *'Moon rabbit Physiology': Lunar Empowerment, Lunar Manipulation, Potion Creation *'Skvader Physiology': Avian Physiology *'Wererabbit Physiology' *'Wolpertinger Physiology': Horn Protrusion, Wing Manifestation Associations *Easter Entity Physiology *Mammalian Physiology Lagomorphs are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Lunar Affinity, Lunar Manipulation, Trickster * Hare: Insanity Inducement, Insanity Empowerment, Curse Inducement * Rabbit: Fertility Inducement, Resurrection, Sexual Inducement, Luck, Luck Bestowal, Spring Manipulation, Cowardice Empowerment Known Users See Also: Bunny Tropes. Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Oswald_the_Lucky_Rabbit_Render.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Dsiney) 604 - Houdini.png|Experiment 604 "Houdini" (Lilo & Stitch) Lexi_Bunny_Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Bugs_Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Le-lapin_image_player_432_324.jpg|Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) Yin-yang-yo-009.jpg|Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) Artful Dodger.jpg|Artful Dodger (Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist) Whiskers.gif|Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) Franklin-Season-1-Episode-2-Hurry-Up-Franklin--Franklin-s-Bad-Day.jpg|Rabbit (Franklin), an anthropomorphic rabbit. Comics Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Mobian rabbits (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog): Bunnie D'Coolette,... Thorn_the_Lop_01.jpg|...Thorn the Lop,... Beauregard_Rabbot_Profile.jpg|...Beauregard Rabbot... Jack_Rabbit_01.png|...and Jack Rabbit. Relic_the_Pika.jpg|Relic the Pika (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian pika. Captain Carrot.jpg|Captain Carrot (DC Comics) 651423-4.jpg|Miyamoto Usagi (Usagi Yojimbo), an anthropomorphic rabbit. Under the Sparking Sea crabbit.jpg|Crabbit (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) Films Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg|Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Mother Rabbit and other anthropomorphic rabbits (Disney's Robin Hood) Bunnymund.jpg|E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) Judy Hopps pose render.png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic rabbit. HOP_E.B1.jpg|E.B. (Hop) Squint.png|Squint (Ice Age) is a rabbit who serves as a member of Captain Gutt's pirate crew. Folklore/Mythology Jackalope.jpg|Jackalope (American Folklore) Wolpertinger.jpg|Wolpertinger (Bavarian Folklore) Literature BunnymundTF.png|E. Aster Bunnymund (The Guardians of Childhood) Hester.jpeg|The settled form of Lee Scoresby’s daemon, Hester (His Dark Materials) is an Arctic hare. Manga/Anime Super Rabbit.png|Super Rabbit (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) is a lazy, but powerful rabbit who serves as a subordinate of one of the Six Cyber Knights, Sonic. Sechs.png|Guardian ÄRM, VI (Sechs) (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the form of a giant stuffed rabbit. File:Carrot-0.png|Carrot (One Piece) is a rabbit mink and a member of Mokomo Dukedom’s Warrior Tribe. Crane_Rider.png|Randolph (One Piece) is an anthropomorphic rabbit who serves as a combatant for the Big Mom Pirates. Like many of the residents of Totto Land, Randolph was given a human soul by Big Mom. 120825.jpg|Takeshi Tomoe (Project Arms) can turn himself into an Arm in Lagomorph Form. White_Rabbit_ARMS.png|The White Rabbit (Project Arms), the form Takeshi Tomoe takes when transformed to full state. Video Games Viera FF.jpg|Members of the Viera (Final Fantasy) Panne_(FE13_Artwork).png|Panne (Fire Emblem Awakening) Chambray_artwork.png|Yarne (Fire Emblem Awakening) Cream(Modern) (2).png|Anthropomorphic rabbits (Sonic the Hedgehog): Cream the Rabbit... Vanilla.png|...and Vanilla the Rabbit. Reise_inaba.jpg|Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) Lunatic Moon Rabbit, Red Eyes of Madness. Tewi_Inaba_Vector_by_Seikaku.jpg|Tewi Inaba (Touhou Project) Trickster, Luck-bringer, Leader of the Rabbits of Earth. Ringo.(Touhou).full.png|Ringo (Touhou Project) The Orange Eagle Ravi, Lunarian military infiltrator. Seiran.(Touhou).full.png|Seiran (Touhou Project) The Pale Blue Eagle Ravi, Lunarian military informant. Al-mi'raj_H.png|Al-mi'raj (Valkyrie Crusade) Puca_H.png|Puca (Valkyrie Crusade) Artamos_with_Satanick.png|Artamos (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) before turning into a robot ... 0176.png|... and his current form. 0169.png|Totsusahime (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Daughter of Artamos. SFZ-Peppy_Hare.png|Anthropomorphic rabbits (Star Fox): Peppy Hare... Lucy_Hare.jpg|and Lucy Hare. Amber.png|Anthropomorphic rabbits (Armello): Amber,... Elyssia_Art.png|...Elyssia... Rabbit_Sapper.png|...and Barnaby. Other Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome).png|Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome); AKA "the Black Rabbit". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries